Space vehicles such as satellites or resident space objects typically encounter forces such as solar radiation pressure and gravitational effects from the sun and the moon when deployed in space. Such forces can affect a satellite's position within a predetermined orbital station. The satellite typically includes thrusters that generate velocity changes to control or maintain the satellite's position.
The forces acting on the satellite can also affect attitude of the satellite. The satellite can include a reaction wheel to control the satellite's attitude by generating angular velocity changes. However, the reaction wheel may build up momentum over time that needs to be cancelled or dumped. The thrusters of the satellite generate torques that are applied to the satellite to dump the stored momentum.